Bladebreakers on Strike!
by Lychee Fairy
Summary: Fame, Fortune, Fans... They've got it all. But what happens when they give it all up and go in hiding, trying to have a normal life? A joint-fic between Girl-Over-Bored and Lychee Fairy!
1. Pissed of Fame

GOB: YAY! New Fic!  
  
Kai: yah, party *sarcasm*  
  
GOB: I know! Isn't this absolutely great??? This is a new joint fic between me and Lychee Fairy! I write the first chapter, she writes the second, I write the third, she writes the fourth.... and so on forth! Please review and be NICE!!!!!!!!!! Or else...  
  
Kai: GOB & LF do not own beyblade so don't sue unless you want to be counter-sued!  
  
GOB: Kai's a little OOC in the sense he's talks more and well, talks more!!! And I'll probably switching around Ray and Rei so live with it! I am...  
  
Max: This chapter will be pretty short, because GOB and Lychee Fairy do not feel like writing a nice, big, long chapter if you people don't like it!!!!!  
  
(~)(-)(~)(-)(~)(-)(~)(-)(~)(-)(~)(-)(~)(-)(~)(-)(~)(-)(~)(-)(~)(-)(~)(- )(~)(-)(~)(-)(~)(-)(~)(-)  
  
Summery: Fame, Fortune, Fans... They've got it all. But what happens when they give it all up and go in hiding, trying to have a normal life. Hiding out in a small city, they're put through the things normal teens are. When they're found out, do they want to go back to the life of Fame, Fortune and Fans, or back to normal, everyday life? A joint -fic between Girl-Over- Bored and Lychee Fairy!!!  
  
(~)(-)(~)(-)(~)(-)(~)(-)(~)(-)(~)(-)(~)(-)(~)(-)(~)(-)(~)(-)(~)(-)(~)(- )(~)(-)(~)(-)(~)(-)(~)(-)  
  
*** Bladebreakers On Strike!!! *** Chapter 1.  
  
"I hate this..." Rei muttered to Max tiredly, as he signed another autograph, and smiled a big smile at the girl who didn't even seem to notice, or care. She was much to busy screaming with joy and glee, and in the process, driving everyone deaf.  
  
"I know." Max agreed, as he went through the same thing Rei did. "My mouth hurts from smiling so much!"  
  
"Don't you smile 24/7?" An extremely bored voice asked. Max and Rei looked at Kai, surprised he had spoken. The same thought ran through both their minds, "Too bad Tyson and Kenny weren't here for that!"  
  
Kenny was trying to wake Tyson up, as he had slept in during the Bladebreakers millionth, or what seemed like millionth, autograph session.  
  
"Yeah, well, that was because I wanted to smile!" Max said in answer to Kai's question, "Now it's more like a chore, or job, or responsibility, or- "  
  
Rei cut Max off, "We get the picture Max."  
  
He smiled another fake smile as he signed another photo of himself for a teenage girl who was extremely flirty. In all honesty, he wouldn't have noticed her even if she was stripping right in front of him. He felt like a robot; smile, sign autograph, smile, come up with some mindless comment, smile, say good-bye, repeat.  
  
"Sorry I'm late!" Tyson gasped as he slid into his sheet, and began signing autographs.  
  
"No big deal, Tyson." Rei shrugged, "It's not like I can blame you. We were up all night at that news conference."  
  
"Yeah," Max agreed, as he went through the robotic routine, "I'm completely exhausted!"  
  
"Me too." Kenny said, as he slumped into a chair, yawning and rubbing his eyes tiredly. (GOB: Yes he has eyes, don't be a smart aleck!)  
  
"Well snap out of it." Kai retorted, going through his little robotic routine. It differed from the others. His was; don't glare, sign autograph, don't glare, don't insult the person, don't glare, mutter bye, repeat.  
  
"We still have another autograph session after this at another mall, then a press conference, then we're supposed to have lunch with some business big shots, then training with Mr. Dickinson's 'special' trainers!" Kai stopped short at the 'special' trainers part.  
  
He was extremely pissed off at Mr. Dickinson for getting them 'special' trainers. Not that he minded someone else dealing with Tyson's training habits, but these people had NO FREAKING IDEA WHAT THEY WERE DOING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"I know! Man, I'm beginning to really miss Kai's training sessions!" Tyson groaned.  
  
"Yeah," Kenny muttered, "At least then you guys actually learned things and improved."  
  
"Yeah and that's only the 'fun' stuff we're doing today!" Rei said gloomily, as Max sighed.  
  
"We still have to do the 'boring' stuff to! I'm beginning to miss living a normal life..."  
  
"Yeah, me too." The others, well the others except for Kai, agreed with Max whole hardily.  
  
(~)(-)(~)(-)(~)(-)(~)(-)(~)(-)(~)(-)(~)(-)(~)(-)(~)(-)(~)(-)(~)(-)(~)(- )(~)(-)(~)(-)(~)(-)(~)(-)  
  
Kai sighed as he watched Dranzer spin.  
  
The others were with the 'special' trainers that Mr. Dickinson had hired. Kai had blatantly refused training with them, even going so far as to start attacking the 'trainers' with Dranzer.  
  
The others, unfortunately, had gotten stuck doing as the, as Kai put it, fucking - retarded - so - called - special - trainers - who - don't - know - what - the - hell - they - are - doing - and - couldn't - blade - their - way - out - of - a - paper - sack, ordered.  
  
"This is ridiculous..." Kai thought, "All we're doing is becoming more and more like little puppets for the BBA to put on display, and make them look good."  
  
Kai sighed, and shook his head a little to clear it out. He then muttered softly, slightly growling with frustration,  
  
"We seriously need a break. A break from being the BBA's, the Media's, hell, the World's, little puppets put on display and at everyone's beck and call..."  
  
"I completely agree." Max said, walking up to Kai.  
  
Kai looked up surprised, though he didn't show it on his face.  
  
"You should be with the trainers..." Kai said in a monotone, slightly laced with disapproval.  
  
"Come on, Kai!" Max groaned, as he flopped onto the grass, "You should know above all people that those so-called trainers don't know what the hell they are talking about! You have to stop them Kai!!!!!! They're telling us to practice going in a straight line!!!!!! A STRAIGHT LINE!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
By now, Max was on his knees, begging Kai to put a stop to this.  
  
Kai sighed, and called back his blade.  
  
"I know Max, I know." He frowned in concentration for a moment, "Listen to me Max. Go back to training like everything's fine."  
  
"But it's not!!!" Max cried, to which Kai smirked and said,  
  
"No, it's not. But when we make our escape, it will be."  
  
"What do you mean, Kai?" Max asked.  
  
"Let's all take a break," Kai said, his smirk growing bigger as he spoke, "I have a few... friends... who would be able to help us sneak out of the public eye for a while. I even know of a city where we could lay low in. Well, what do you think? Do you think the others would be up for a little time off?"  
  
Max's face lit up with a grin, as he replied, "OF COURSE!!!!"  
  
"Good," Kai answered as he once again shot out Dranzer and watched his blade dodge the obstacles, "We'll talk to the others tonight. After all the bodyguards have fallen asleep."  
  
"But Kai," Max asked confused, "How are we going to get them to fall asleep?"  
  
"Heh," Kai smirked, "Leave that to me. I didn't spend half my life in the allies without learning a trick or two. And luckily for us, slipping sleeping powder into someone's drink or food was one of the many things I mastered."  
  
With that, Max quickly made his way back to the training room, while glancing at the guards as he went past.  
  
He couldn't help smirking at the thought of those self-important guys knocked out by a punked out teen who slipped them sleeping powder!  
  
(~)(-)(~)(-)(~)(-)(~)(-)(~)(-)(~)(-)(~)(-)(~)(-)(~)(-)(~)(-)(~)(-)(~)(- )(~)(-)(~)(-)(~)(-)(~)(-)  
  
GOB: There you go!!! NOW REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
Rei: Short, sweet, and to the point. 


	2. The Biggest Task of all

LF: Hello everyone! Ok this if my first fic on fanfiction.net. Ahhh I'm so nervous! I've read so many fics on Beyblade and I'm afraid that I won't be able to write one as good as them! Fortunately GOB is here to help me out.  
  
Kai: Yeah she will end up doing everything. *shrugs*  
  
LF: THAT'S NOT TRUE!!!!! (hopefully...)  
  
Kai: We'll just see about that.  
  
LF: Anyway, please bear with me for all the mistakes I will make.  
  
Kai: You're saying you're not good at writing fics and you can't write English properly? Is there something you can do?  
  
LF: Hey it's not my fault if English isn't the first language I learned in my life! (In fact it's the second) Oh and there won't be much cursing in my chapters because I'm not really used to it. Sorry for those who like that. Anyway I'm done arguing with you Kai let's go with chapter 2!  
  
Kai: Yeah whatever.  
  
(~)(-)(~)(-)(~)(-)(~)(-)(~)(-)(~)(-)(~)(-)(~)(-)(~)(-)(~)(-)(~)(-)(~)(- )(~)(-)(~)(-)(~)(-)(~)(-)  
  
When the training was FINALLY over the Bladebreakers headed back to their hotel.  
  
"AHHHHHH I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE OF THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tyson yelled in the limousine with his head in his hands.  
  
"Me too." Ray sighed. "Doing the same things everyday pisses me off. Mr. D. isn't even noticing how much we're suffering! I feel like I'll launch my beyblade in a trainer's face next time!"  
  
"Celebrity isn't like I thought it would be" whispered Kenny while turning off Dizzy, who wasn't distracting the teen anymore.  
  
Kai had his usual position: arms crossed over his chest and he was staring at his teammates. Max was just grinning all alone and seemed completely insane in front of the depressed celebrities.  
  
"Why are you smiling Max??? It's not funny you know! Even you said this morning that you didn't want to smile anymore." asked Ray while he was trying to figure out his friend's behavior.  
  
"This is because of Kai" said Max and he started to laugh. "Tell them Kai!"  
  
"Hnn"  
  
"Okay I'll do it then" sighed Max. "You see Kai had this marvelous idea this afternoon at the training to escape from our celebrity. There's no way his plan isn't going to work."  
  
"What is it?" asked Tyson, suddenly interested in what the others where talking about.  
  
"Here is what we're going to do.."  
  
(~)(-)(~)(-)(~)(-)(~)(-)(~)(-)(~)(-)(~)(-)(~)(-)(~)(-)(~)(-)(~)(-)(~)(- )(~)(-)(~)(-)(~)(-)(~)(-)  
  
Around 8 p.m. the Bladebreakers were done packing their stuff. They knew the guards were having supper around 8:30 so they had to be prepared to put the sleeping powder in their plates. Kai would do it while Max and Ray would look if there were anyone coming. Tyson would distract the guards and Kenny would put a ladder under the window and throw the baggage in the bushes (LF: I hope he'll be able to do it; he's quite small! ^-~).  
  
"Man I'm so nervous" whispered Max while he was waiting in the living room with the others.  
  
"Everything will be okay Max so don't you worry. I told you it wasn't the first time I was doing this." said Kai, trying to reassure Max. He had to; if Max was freaking out while he was in the corridor he would do too much noise and he would attract attention.  
  
"What time is it?" asked Ray.  
  
"8:15. The guards will leave soon to get their supper." answered Kenny looking at his watch.  
  
The group had repeated a million times everything they had to do to make a perfect escape. They couldn't have forgotten anything, they just couldn't. And it was Kai who made up the plan, so it was 99,9% sure everything would be okay.  
  
"Tyson, watch if there's anyone coming and be ready to do your job." ordered Kai. He just hoped that his teammate wouldn't mess everything up, like he usually does. He spent a lot of time preparing everything and he was starting to wonder if it was a good thing to let the most important part of their escape on Tyson's shoulders.  
  
"I don't want to do it! My reputation will be ruined! And I'll be so embarrassed!!!!", whined Tyson. He was blushing just thinking about his "major task", like the others were calling it.  
  
"You shouldn't worry about that", said Ray.  
  
"And why is that?" asked Tyson.  
  
"Your reputation is already ruined!!!" yelled Ray.  
  
"Everyone always laughed at you!" conclude Max.  
  
A shock look passed in Tyson's eyes but it was quickly replaced by sadness and he hid in a corner, pouting.  
  
"Tyson?" called Kenny. "Err... You really didn't know about it, did you?"  
  
"It's 8:25." announced a pissed Kai. "Get up Tyson and remember how important your task to our success is. If you mess everything up we'll never escape and we'll kick you out of our team."  
  
Everyone was staring at him so he concluded he didn't have any choice.  
  
"Ok then."  
  
"Good luck Tyson!!! We're with you! I know you can do it!" cheered Max, and it seemed like it encouraged his friend because he smiled.  
  
(~)(-)(~)(-)(~)(-)(~)(-)(~)(-)(~)(-)(~)(-)(~)(-)(~)(-)(~)(-)(~)(-)(~)(- )(~)(-)(~)(-)(~)(-)(~)(-)  
  
Tyson stepped out of the room and stood in front of the guards who had their plates in their hands. He repeated in his mind what he has to do and took a deep breath.  
  
"Do you want to play with me?" he grinned and started to gambol in the corridor.  
  
"Yeeeeeeeeeeehaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
He ran everywhere on the level and acted like he was riding a horse.  
  
"I'M THE COWS' KING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WATCH ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Then he made the sound of a barbarous person and had his arms over his head. He knocked on every door and bumped himself on the walls. He was running everywhere and passed by the guards twice.  
  
"PLAY WITH ME!!!!!!! IT WILL BE FUNNY!!!!!!!!! YIPEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
People stepped out of their apartments, wondering what was going on in this 5 stars hotel. They were stunned to see a teen going insane in front of their eyes.  
  
"Mommy can I play with him?" asked a little boy to his horrified mom. "It seems funny!"  
  
"Hey isn't he Tyson from the Bladebreakers?" asked his brother.  
  
"Don't you even go close to him." ordered their mom. "I think it's his beyblade game that drove him crazy."  
  
The old people were complaining to the guards why they let people like this be in the hotel. It's was a shame for them and they were threatening that they would leave if they wouldn't do anything about Tyson. (LF: the guards didn't react before because they were like this o.O)  
  
The guards left their plates on their chairs and purchased Tyson on the level while the Bladebreakers were behind the door and laughing out loud.  
  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Max was rolling on the floor holding his stomach.  
  
"OMG TYSON YOU'RE SOOOOOOOOOO FUNNY!!!!!!!!!!!" Ray wiped out the tears of laugh on his cheeks.  
  
"Tyson.. I didn't ask you to do that much you know. -_-" " thought Kai, ashamed of Tyson's behavior. "Okay let's do it." he ordered out loud.  
  
The group opened the door while the guards were busy trying to catch Tyson. Ray and Max were at the opposite end of the corridor and looked if they were coming while Kai was spreading sleeping powder on the meals.  
  
Tyson stopped running when he heard Max calling his name and he turned around to face the out of breath guards.  
  
"Haha it was just a joke. I'm not crazy!"  
  
"Don't move. Everything is okay. We won't hurt you. We'll go in a place called the "hospital" and you're going to follow us nicely ok?" The guards were coming closer to the teen.  
  
Apparently the guards didn't believe Tyson (LF: I wonder why ^-~).  
  
"Oops.. I.. I got to go! See ya!"  
  
He sprinted to his apartment and locked the door. The guards banged on the door.  
  
"Open it!"  
  
"Tyson..... You didn't have to do that much you know." Kai was exasperated.  
  
"Hehe oops! Sorry Kai! At least it worked huh?"  
  
".. Yeah and we won't be able to escape the normal way because everyone is after you. At least we won't be pursued by the guards while they're sleeping."  
  
"Err.. Anyway did you throw the baggage in the bushes Kenny?" Tyson was trying to escape Kai's sermon.  
  
"Too.. heav. heavy for me." Kenny's face was all red and he was panting.  
  
" -_-" I guess I'll have to do it then." Kai threw everything by the window and then ordered to everyone to use the ladder to climb down. "By the way, who are your friends Kai?" asked Max when he was climbing down.  
  
"You'll see. You already met them before." answered Kai, smiling at the thought of seeing them back.  
  
They took their baggage when they reached the ground and looked around to see if their helpers were there.  
  
"Hello Kai. Good to see you" a voice said.  
  
"Oh. So THEY are your friends." muttered Max.  
  
(~)(-)(~)(-)(~)(-)(~)(-)(~)(-)(~)(-)(~)(-)(~)(-)(~)(-)(~)(-)(~)(-)(~)(- )(~)(-)(~)(-)(~)(-)(~)(-)  
  
LF: Chapter 2 is done!  
  
Max: Yay!!!! Your first one on fanfiction.net!!!  
  
LF: Yeah! I hope you liked it. Please review!  
  
Kai: If you say it's boring she'll cry. 


	3. BAH!

GOB: Lolz, well I'm BACK!!!  
  
Kai: No one cares.  
  
GOB: *very angry* DON'T MESS WITH ME!!!! MY STUPID INTERNET WOULDN'T WORK SO I HAD TO SPEND FOREVER FIXING IT AND NOW I HAVE TO DEAL WITH YOU!!!!! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE YOU- YOU- YOU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!TYSON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kai: YOU DARE COMPARE ME TO THAT-THAT THING??????????  
  
GOB: MWUHAHAHAHA!!!!!! While Kai freaks out, I'll get on with the fic! Oh and we don't own anything but the plot and any oc's that come into the fic!  
  
~~^**^~~^**^~~^**^~~^**^~~^**^~~^**^~~^**^~~^**^~~^**^~~^**^~~^**^~~^**^~~  
  
They took their baggage when they reached the ground and looked around to see if their helpers were there.  
  
"Hello Kai. Good to see you" a voice said.  
  
"Oh. So THEY are your friends." muttered Max.  
  
"Yeah, got a problem with that, runt?" A tall, dark haired boy glared down at Max. Kai sent him a dark 'Kai Death Glare Of Doom' (Kai - D - GOD) {GOB: Get it? Kai the(d) God? Hehe, I didn't even realize that till I typed it!}.  
  
"Back off Jordan," He said darkly. The other boy, Jordan, turned to glare at Kai,  
  
"I'm doing a favor helping you out here, treat me with a little respect!"  
  
Kai's eyes narrowed into dangerous, crimson slits. He slowly stepped up to Jordan.  
  
"I'll treat you with the taste of my left fist going into your gut. Then I'll double the 'treat', with my right fist going into your face! That good enough for you?" Kai stated while clenching his fist and advancing even more towards the slightly shorter boy.  
  
"You want to know what I say?" Jordan asked like he was challenging Kai, to which Kai nodded.  
  
"Gentlemen, that is why I actually respect this guy. Because he could easily kill me in two blows!"  
  
Jordan laughed slightly, and Kai smirked while relaxing his demeanor slightly. Then scowled, and said,  
  
"Well? Let's go!"  
  
With that they were off, skulking through the hotel grounds, careful to avoid anybody coming there way. The Bladebreakers, minus Kai, were doing there best to keep up, but once the Blade Sharks (Kai's old gang and the people helping them escape) started to, one by one, scale the wall. The Bladebreakers (minus Kai) stopped in their tracks.  
  
"You.. have.. got.. to... be.. joking..." Max murmured, staring up in awe at his team captain, and the five Blade Sharks waiting for them on top of the twelve foot wall (is that tall? I hope it is... I suck at telling measurement in feet... or is it foots... hmmmmm...).  
  
"What do you mean?" Kai asked, in his monotone, uncaring way, though a hint of bemusement could be seen in his flashing eyes. The Blade Sharks looked amused, hell, one of them was even laughing!  
  
The Bladebreakers stood there feeling pretty stupid, until Kai sighed, and jumped down, landing on his feet with ease. He ran one hand through his dual colored hair, before saying,  
  
"You're really going to hate me for this, but..."  
  
~~^**^~~^**^~~^**^~~^**^~~^**^~~^**^~~^**^~~^**^~~^**^~~^**^~~^**^~~^**^~~  
  
"I hate you..." Rei said hatefully, glaring at Kai, who just smirked in return, and replied,  
  
"I do recall TELLING you that you would hate me for this... though in Tyson's case, I have to say, I think he looks much, much better."  
  
"SHUT UP HIWATARI!" Tyson growled angrily, his bright, gold lips pursed in a scowl.  
  
Bright... gold... lips... What the heck???  
  
Max, Kenny, Rei, and Tyson had all been decked out like girls (the clothes were brought before hand from one of the sister's of the Blade Sharks, Kai being the smart one, knew that somewhere along the way, the others would need disguises. He could just use his training at the abbey to drift by undetected.) and were very unhappy about it.  
  
Forget unhappy, they were pissed off.  
  
Actually, forget pissed off, they were livid.  
  
No, forget livid, they were......... SOMETHING WORSE THAN LIVID!!! (A/N: Hehe, couldn't resist ^_^ )  
  
Well, I guess I'll tell you what they are wearing! And if anybody would like to draw a picture using these descriptions, I would LOVE to see it!  
  
Max was wearing a light summer dress, which was a green-blue color, sort of like a mix of aquamarine and teal. It was decorated with little pale pink hearts, all across the front and back, with little beaded hearts along the neckline, sleeves, and hem line. He, luckily enough, didn't have to go through the torture of having the only girl Blade Shark, that had come to help them escape, give him a complete makeover. He also didn't have to wear any jewelry, which was another lucky thing for him. But, everyone's luck runs out sometime, and Max's did. He had to wear a hat... not just any hat... but a bright, white hat, that just screamed, "LOOK AT ME!!!", complete with a big, UGLY, blue rose.  
  
Rei was forced to let his hair out of it's usual ponytail and wrapped up. He was lucky enough to wear pants, and not a dress. The shirt he wore had a cute, little, angel kitty on a pale pink background. He also had on pink mascara (A/N: That is REAL stuff! YUCK!) and pink lipstick... both of the neon variety... He was wearing flared jeans, with little, silver tassels down the sides. He was wearing two, very PAINFUL, clip on, dangly, earrings, along with a, what seemed like, 5 pound beaded necklace, and two very heavy bracelets, which seemed to cut into his skin.  
  
Kenny was... well let me just put it this way. He was wearing the exact outfit that you would expect to see on the little girl that is ALWAYS shown in places where you get your picture taken, as the "poster-child" of oh-so- cute, adorable, babyish children! I'll leave the rest to your imagination... God knows it can come up with things worse than mine ever will! (A/N: And that's a scary thing, a VERY scary thing!)  
  
Tyson was wearing a floor length, strapless, sparkly black evening gown, complete with matching hair bow, purse and 4 inch high heels. He had sparkly gold mascara, sparkly gold blush, sparkly gold eye shadow, sparkly gold lipstick and sparkly gold lip liner. He was wearing a huge, ugly gold colored amulet and a huge, ugly gold colored ring, and a very tacky gold colored bracelet. (A/N: Anybody recognize this description???)  
  
"You know what Rei?" The female Blade Shark asked,  
  
"Rei..." Max asked, slightly suspicious, the female, whose name was Hinata (Hina for short), smirked and answered while following the other Blade Sharks and Kai to a warehouse where they were going to wait until morning, when their flight was,  
  
"That lipstick looks better on you than it did on me..." Rei sent her a fierce glare, but Hinata wasn't finished yet,  
  
"It also probably looks better on you, than it would on your girlfriend! What was her name again? Oh yeah, MARIAH!"  
  
Rei froze, then thundered, while running (but not very well due to the heels he was wearing) after her,  
  
"I'll GET YOU FOR THAT HINATA YAMASHIRO!!!"  
  
Kai shook his head, while everyone else just laughed. It was going to be a loooooooooong night...  
  
especially since he hadn't let the Bladebreakers in on a little, though significant, part of the escape plan...  
  
~~^**^~~^**^~~^**^~~^**^~~^**^~~^**^~~^**^~~^**^~~^**^~~^**^~~^**^~~^**^~~  
  
GOB: Well, I think that is as good as any place to stop.  
  
Tyson: What is the little significant secret???  
  
GOB: You'll find out... later!  
  
Max: But...  
  
GOB: I SAID LATER!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tyson: O.o  
  
Max: Bah, it's probably nothing... I hope...  
  
GOB: Bah??? BAH!!! SHEEP! HEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEE SHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPP!!!!!!! HHHHHEEEEEEEERRRRRRREEEEE SSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Max: O.o  
  
GOB: WHERE IS SHEEP?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Max: Uh... yeah. Review please...  
  
^_^  
  
^_^  
  
^_^  
  
^_^  
  
^_^  
  
^_^ 


	4. Departure

LF: Hello! Welcome back to BOS for chapter 4, written by no other one than me! Lychee Fairy!  
  
Kai: Why are you happy? You should have posted this chapter since days!  
  
LF: Erm... yeah, I was really busy and...  
  
Kai: Yeah right. You only had two exams this week.  
  
LF: Ok ok. I just wasn't in the mood to write a funny chapter. I'm sorry everyone. But I really thought about you!  
  
Kai: Just get on with the chapter. You're making them wait.  
  
LF: Before that, the thank you's for everyone who reviewed:  
  
Hiwatari-gurl: You're the first one to have reviewed this story! I'm glad you waited for the first chapter to be posted. But you thought that Kai's friends where the Demo boys. Well you were WRONG!!!!! Lolz joke. I would have thought the same thing if I wasn't writing this story! Glad you liked my chappie!  
  
girl-over-bored: Hello you! Lolz I'm writing a thank you's the co-writer of this story -_-". Thanks for your review! And I hope you won't lose any more chapters in the future! ^-~  
  
Miss. Tear. E. Us: Hehe sorry GOB and me won't be screwing each other up (I hope!)! Lolz yeah joint fics are great I totally agree with you! And thanks for having wished me good luck! ^-^  
  
Anonymous: Huh? You can't spell your name? o.O LOL! Thanks for your review! Hope you will be able to tell us your name eventually! ^-~  
  
Lychee Fairy: Thank you thank you you're my favorite reviewer!!! -_-" okay I'm really stupid. Hey didn't I say that I would write a thank you's for everyone who reviewed? (Rei: you're acting more stupid then Tyson / LF: hehe oops! ^^")  
  
RoseRosa: I'm glad you think this story is funny! Hey I went on your bio and I saw that you were able to speak 6 languages!!!!!!!!!!! I'm only speaking two and a half *embarrassed*. Congratulations!  
  
R2RO: Hello R2RO!!! Okay I really want to tell you a BIG BIG BIG BIIIIIIIIG thank you! I didn't expect anyone to actually love this story so much that he'll read it again and again! I was so happy when I read your review. Thank you!!!!!!!! GOB and I think that you are so nice. Another thing, from me only. I've been willing to tell you this when you'd update Truth or dare Beyblade style, but I can't wait. I told you (February 8, when I reviewed) that I wanted to eat pizza when I read about the food fight. Well guess what: the week after (from February 9 to 16), I've been eating that ALL week!!! Maybe it sounds weird but I thought it was funny! And I didn't even choose to eat that! Destiny? ^-~ Another thing again: I've read your bio and you said that you had blond hair and blue eyes. But you also said that you had an Asian look. O.o I don't understand. Asian look but blue eyes? Lol and it's so funny that you look like Max! It's like everything! You were born in America but moved to Asia. Blond hair and blue eyes, and as funny as him. But I don't think Max likes math though ^-~. And there are rhymes in your poem on yourself! Destiny too? Final thing: The flames you received were awful!!!!! I want to punch the people who sent them to you! Grrrrr...... How can they think such things??? Your stories are wonderful! . Anyway update your stories soon please!  
  
wateva: Yay another person likes our fic! Glad you liked the Tyson thing in chapter 2! If you draw the Bladebreakers in girl clothes, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE send them to us! It will be so hilarious! Please do it! =^-^=  
  
LF: Done with the thank you's! That was long!  
  
Kai: GO ON WITH THE CHAPTER YOU S-BAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
****Just to remind you, the Bladebreakers except Kai are dressed in girls and Rei was running after Hinata for having make fun of him. The Bladebreakers are leaving with the help of the Blade Sharks.****  
  
"I'll GET YOU FOR THAT HINATA YAMASHIRO!!!"  
  
"I wouldn't run like that if I were..." started Kai but he was interrupted by a loud *thud*.  
  
"AWWWWWW!!!!!! THAT HURTS!!!!!!!!"  
  
Rei had just landed flat on his face because of the heels he was wearing.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! You are SO stupid Rei. I wonder how come MARIAHHHHHH (with a big accent on the word Mariah) wants to go out with you."  
  
"Grr... Shut up Hinata!"  
  
"You two shut up. Get up Rei we are in a hurry." ordered Jordan. He had lost enough time waiting for them to stop argue and all.  
  
"By the way... Where are we going?" asked Max who was playing with the "wonderful" blue rose on his white hat. He was starting to appreciate this accessory because it reminded him of one of the dress his mother often wore when he was still a little kid (LF: sorry Max! I know this hat is ugly!). Not receiving any answer, he looked up and realized that everyone was gone.  
  
"HEY!!!!!!! WAIT FOR ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
"I told you to hurry." said Jordan to a half dead Max.  
  
"I... wasn't... paying attention." Max barely managed to say, gasping for air since he ran like 3 blocks to catch up the others (he really seemed interested in his hat! ^-~).  
  
"Anyway, here we are." said Kai, staring at a huge building in front of them.  
  
"Oh... We're going on a plane?" asked Tyson, who was already slobbering at the idea of eating the plane food (LF: did you ever taste that? IT'S DIGUSTING!!!)  
  
"I wonder what you're thinking about Tyson..." said Kai, who already knew the answer to his own question.  
  
"Hehe FOOD!!!" yelled Tyson, slobbering even more (LF: eww. just imagine Tyson slobbering. I wonder how I can think about such things...)  
  
"Right..." muttered Kai, looking away from the Bladebreaker who was starting to drip on his dress and on the sidewalk. "Let's go inside. We'll be late." he added, then entered in the airport.  
  
While Jordan and Hinata were getting their tickets (they had already reserved them), the teens were sitting on a bench waiting. Some people who were about to get on their plane or who just landed a while ago were watching them strangely. A big and fat man eventually approached the group.  
  
"Hehe... You're purty." he said while getting his hand close to Kenny's hair whose eyes (let's say that he got eyes) grew bigger from the terror and he was shaking. Rei repelled violently the man's greasy hand. "BACK OFF!!!"  
  
"I like tough little girls." the man continued, tracing with his finger the outline of the little kitty on neko-jin's shirt.  
  
Suddenly the man flew in the air describing a perfect parabola (you know, the one with the equation f(x) = x2) and he landed in the escalator, bumping in a few people.  
  
"Wow Kai! Your punch is amazing!" exclaimed Max, admiring his partner.  
  
"This will teach him not to mess around with us." growled Kai, rubbing his fist (with his muscular arms! =^-^=).  
  
"Here are the plane tickets and..." said Jordan, but he stopped when he saw the look on his friends' faces. "Erm... What's up?"  
  
"Seems like Rei isn't just popular with girls." giggled Kai, then he burst out laughing.  
  
"SHUT UP KAI!!!!!! YOU'RE NOT BETTER THAN HINATA!!!!" yelled Rei. "Just a crazy old man." he answered quickly, after he calmed down, not wanting to go further in the subject; he was embarrassed enough. "Kenny... you alright? Kenny? Kenny?"  
  
Kenny was still shaking from the man's aggression towards him. His face was all white and his teeth were tightly clenched. His hands were gripping hard on his armrests.  
  
"I'm afraid we'll have to carry him this way in the plane." Kai sighed.  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
When they were giving their tickets to the airport person, Max realized that Rei was standing still, not moving a single finger.  
  
"Rei? You alright?"  
  
"Is... Is it safe in it Max? Are we going to crash?" asked a frightened Rei.  
  
"Yeah, sure it is. Don't you worry about a thing." Suddenly Max was grabbed tightly around the neck.  
  
"MAX!!!!!!! I'M SCARED!!!!!! I DON'T WANT TO GO IN IT!!!!!!"  
  
"Rei! Calm down!!! It's okay!!!! Just get on the plane would you?" Max pushed Rei in the alley.  
  
About an hour after the departure, everyone was in their seat, almost all doing different things:  
  
Tyson was eating everyone's meal, who, surprisingly, weren't eating it. (LF: okay I don't feel like describing the way he eats! I think you already know how he puts food in his big mouth with the slobber and all)  
  
Jordan and Hinata had their earphones on and were watching the movie (that usually is boring or that everyone already watched 5 times).  
  
Kai seemed like he was sleeping, but know one knows if he really does when his eyes are closed and his arms crossed (his usual position). And he had earplugs. (Huh? Earplugs? Lol it's because of Rei!)  
  
And what about the remaining ones: Rei, Max and Kenny? Well Kenny was holding Dizzi tightly and was imagining what the man could have done to him.  
  
Rei was yelling this: "I'MGONNADIEI'MGONNADIEI'MGONNADIEI'MGONNADIEI'MGONNADIEI'MGONNADIEI'MGONNAD IEI'MGONNADIEI'MGONNADIEI'MGONNADIEI'MGONNADIEI'MGONNADIEI'MGONNADIEI'MGONNA DIEI'MGONNADIEI'MGONNADIE" all over again (LF: does someone recognize this? see chapter 6 of Depth by girl-over-bored!).  
  
Max was trying to calm him down. "REI!!!!!!!!!!! WE'RE GOING TO LAND SAFELY!!!!!!!!!! I ALREADY TOLD YOU!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"YAH?????? WELL HOW COME THERE WERE SO MANY CRASHES IN THE WORLD'S HISTORY??? DID YOU SEE THE MOVIE THE SURVIVORS??? THEY STAYED TWO WHOLES MONTHS IN THE MOUNTAINS BEFORE SOMEONE SAVED THEM!!!!!!!" (LF: it's a true story! I'm watching the movie at school right now for my religion class. It's SO boring)  
  
"Isn't it the movie where the people are eating the dead ones?" asked Max.  
  
"AHHHHH I DON'T WANT TO BE EATEN!!!!!!!!"  
  
Max and Rei were suddenly quiet. Kai had scotch-taped their mouths and tied them to their seat with a rope (don't ask me how come he has a rope!). He was exasperated of everyone freaking out.  
  
"There. You'll be quiet for the rest of the travel."  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
They finally landed SAFELY in a little town. It was constructed around a lake and the village seemed peaceful.  
  
"Wow... It nice!" exclaimed Max. "I'm sure we'll be able to get a little rest here."  
  
"Yah" said Hinata. "This is where the Blade Sharks use to live now. Kai came here sometimes"  
  
"You didn't tell us that Kai." said Tyson.  
  
"Everyone has his little secrets. Let's go. I'll show you around." Kai winked.  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=  
  
LF: Done with chapter 4! I'm exasperated!  
  
Max: Yah. It was long.  
  
Rei: Hey! I'm mad at you for the freaking thing.  
  
LF: Hehe sorry!  
  
Max: Hey me too! I hate this hat!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
LF: (running away) I ALREADY SAID THAT I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tyson: Review please! Yummy! Food! 


	5. Coming back home

  
  
GOB: Yay! 5th chapter! Oh, and for those of you who don't know, I UPDATED DANGEROUS MEMORIES!!!! THE NEW CHAPTER IS ELEVEN PAGES! YAY!  
  
Kai: They're here to read Bladebreakers On Strike.  
  
GOB: Oh yeah! I'll do the thank yous right now!  
  
Thanks to::::  
  
Hiwatari-gurl: YAY! Thanks for your review! LOVE YOU LOTS!!!  
  
Girl-Over-Bored: Umm thanks? Thanking yourself is really, really weird...  
  
Pretty-Pixie: YAY! Thanks a bunch! And guess what? DEPTH is one of my fics!  
  
Pretty-Pixie'f Friend: Thanks a bunch! And I'm glad you like all the humor! There'll be plenty more where that came from! ^_^  
  
Spotstar: YAY! Thank you kindly for the review!  
  
Peachgirl1608: THANKS A BUNDLE!!!!!  
  
Kai-n-rei-4eva: Hehe, I loved the I'MGONNADIE part too!  
  
Wateva: YOU DREW PICTURES!!!!!!!! THANK YOU!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
GOB: Disclaimer... I don't own Beyblade....  
  
Kai: That's it?  
  
GOB: BUT I WANT TO OWN KAI!!!!! AND TALA!!!!!! BISHIE MADNESS! ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
  
Kai: Knew it was to good to be true...  
  
  
  
"Hold it right there Blue Boy!" Hinata retorted, stopping the boy in his tracks, "First things first. How about you show your 'dear friends' where they're staying? You do realize, that SOME people get TIRED and JET LAGGED after a long flight?"  
  
Kai rolled his eyes, and muttered slightly under his breath, though it was painfully obvious he WANTED Hinata to hear him...  
  
"Is that you're discrete way of saying that you're tired?"  
  
The others snickered while Hinata glared up at Kai and retorted, "Don't even go there Blue Boy..."  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
"Try and stop me!" Hinata finished with the mature way of sticking out her tongue, before stalking off in the direction of the Blade Shark's cabin.  
  
Actually...  
  
It was more like a small version of a mansion (GOB: Does that make any sense?), where, whenever they were in town, the members of the Blade Sharks stayed.  
  
"WOW!!!" The Bladebreakers were extremely impressed with their home away from home.  
  
As they got closer to the door, they heard the shout, yells, and laughter more clearly.  
  
  
  
~* Flashback! *~  
  
"Hey Kai!!! Where are you going?" A cheerful voice asked as he saw the blue haired teen walk out the door.  
  
"I'm heading to Japan."  
  
The room suddenly became silent.  
  
"But — but why?"  
  
"I have some things I need to sort out. Besides, it's been a while since we started another Blade Sharks team, and Japan doesn't have any... yet..." Kai smirked as the others smiled, laughed, and generally said their good byes.  
  
"Life is going to be a whole lot different in Japan... I wonder what that fool of a Grandfather want with me this time..."  
  
*~ End Flashback ~*  
  
  
  
Kai smiled slightly at the memory of his last time here. It felt good to be back. He always felt more free, more at peace, when he was here.  
  
"Hey Blue Boy!" Hinata's voice broke through Kai's thoughts, "Are you coming or what?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
  
  
"Uh... Could someone please explain why there are wolves, tigers, hawks, and eagles in here...." Rei asked standing in the doorway.  
  
"Actually, there are those and foxes, snakes, lizards, a bunch of fish, horses, and I think we even have a couple of sheep..." Jordan said thoughtfully, glancing at Kai for affirmation.  
  
"Yeah," Kai said, sidestepping a long, blue snake, "We all have 'pets' that we keep here. Mine are the wolves and hawks. And the freak with the sheep is Hinata."  
  
"SHEEP ARE NOT FREAKS!!!"  
  
"I wasn't calling the 'sheep' freak."  
  
"OK THEN!" Rei said quickly, trying to avoid Hinata's temper, "LET'S GET SETTLED IN!!!"  
  
Kai shrugged and led the way to the top floor, where he then 'told' the Bladebreakers to choose their rooms.  
  
Everyone expected to be able to relax for the rest of the day, but...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
How is that even possible with Tyson and Max around???  
  
  
  
GOB: I know that was a sucky chapter, but I've been sick these past few days, and I'm really out of it. So I have only one thing to say to everybody...  
  
GOMEN!!! GOMEN!!! GOMEN!!! GOMEN!!! GOMEN!!! GOMEN!!! GOMEN!!! GOMEN!!! GOMEN!!! GOMEN!!! GOMEN!!! GOMEN!!! GOMEN!!! GOMEN!!! GOMEN!!! GOMEN!!! GOMEN!!! GOMEN!!!  
  
I'M SO SORRY! Jade, I promise the next chapter I write will be better!  
  
Please review now! byebyes!!! 


	6. Visiting Town

~*~ THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO GIRL-OVER-BORED FOR HER EXCEPTIONAL PATIENCE TOWARDS MY LAZINESS ~*~  
  
Disclaimer: What is it useful for? Everyone knows we don't own Beyblade!  
  
LF: (on my knees) GOMEN-NASAI EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so late to post this chapter. Please please forgive me!  
  
Jordan: Yah, like they had a good reason to.  
  
LF: ... True. Aww please understand. I had.... exams. It's the end of the term and I got my report card.  
  
Jordan: You ALWAYS have exams, how surprising. So, what does your report card look like?  
  
LF is remaining silent.  
  
Jordan: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU'VE GOTTEN BAD MARKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
LF: Hey! Don't you dare laughing at me!  
  
Jordan: I already am!  
  
LF: Grr... Meanie! I suck in sciences! Math, physical sciences (is it that in English?) and biology are so hard! And this stupid religious class too.  
  
Jordan: That means almost half of your courses, except PE, French and English. And I doubt you're that good in sports...  
  
LF: GO AWAY!!!!!!!!!! You're humiliating me!!!!!  
  
Jordan: Hahahahahahahaha!  
  
LF: On with the chapter... I think I'll get my revenge on Jordan later. Oh yah the thank yous first (for the ones who didn't see the sneak peek of Beyblade G-Rev you can read Hiwatari-gurl's message, there's a little description of it ^-~).  
  
peachgirl1608: hmm.... A day where everyone tries to stop Tyson from stuffing himself with food... Not a bad idea I guess! Sorry I didn't plan to put that in this chapter because this is the chapter where Tyson IS obsessed with food more than ever! But I could do what you said eventually... I just have to wait and see what girl-over-bored will decide to write next. It could maybe work! Thanks for the idea! If you have others, tell us!  
  
Hiwatari-gurl: Sheep sheep! I'm glad GOB gave Hinata one too! Oh I wanted to tell you, I don't know if girl-over-bored already told you though: the dub voices are the same in Beyblade G-Rev. Except that Max's is a little bit deeper now... Hehe Gage Knox is older! Aww Kai is SUCH A BISHIE!!!!!!! His eyes are reddish and a little bit pink now. And I just luv his clothes! They're so much better than in V-force. Rei is more muscular now and his ears look like the one of an elf! Hilary seems older and she's funny! She's prettier too. There's also a new technique for the beybattles. Haha I guess you just gotta see it by yourself huh? Aww September September bring with you the Almighty Kai! ^-^  
  
wateva: Sorry it's a late update. I don't know if this chapter will be long but anyway, I hope you will like it! Oh and I can't see your drawings. The webpage doesn't show up on my computers ;_;. I WANT TO SEE THEM!!!!!!!!! Can you PWEASE send the pictures on my e-mail? Please please please that would be awesome!  
  
She Devil 2004: You like Tyson? Me too! For a long time I've hated him, I thought he was so dumb! But now I think he's very funny! And he's so much cuter in Beyblade G-Rev! I hope it doesn't bother you too much that GOB and me are torturing him. I like to do that!  
  
Reis#1gurl: Yah just by reading your pen name I knew you loved Rei. I like your idea, really, but I don't know if I'll be able to put it in this chapter. I just remembered it right after I set the whole plot of what I was going to write about. I'll try my best to use your idea, I promise. If I don't, could you propose me a way how Mariah could find Rei in this city so far away from... everything? I thought about it but I didn't end up with anything. Could you help me? Oh and as you like Rei, you might be interested in what I wrote to Hiwatari-gurl, a little above. It's about Beyblade G-Rev, if you didn't see the preview.  
  
Spotstar: Hehe thank you I am SOOOO glad you liked my last chapter! Did you really fell off your chair? Haha I'd have liked to see that! Thank you for your reviews, I'm always happy to read them! They're encouraging me!  
  
kai-n-rei-4eva: Our chapters are a too short? I'm sorry but it would be so hard for me to write longer ones. When I'm about to end them, I'm out of ideas! My inspiration is very limited, and when it's my turn to write, I'm so afraid to write something unworthy and that won't make anyone laugh, so I try to focus as much as possible on the main subject of the chapter and concentrate on doing something worth our readers. I'm sorry kai-n-rei-4- eva, but I hope you understand me. But this one is longer! 5 pages more than usual! Just for you!  
  
girl-over-bored: Lolz I was looking for your review! And then I thought: how could there be anyone from her? SHE wrote chapter 5! I'm so silly! I've put a hint of a Kai/Hinata, I don't know if you still want to do it, and I also considered peachgirl1608's idea for a day when everyone try to stop Tyson from stuffing himself with food (when the grocery calls). You can write about that in the next chapter if you want. Hahaha don't forget to tell me what you think of this chapter! See ya!  
  
LF: Done! Now on with chapter 6! Enjoy!  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
The next day, the Bladebreakers decided to have a look around town. Each one would go in separate ways and would come back in time for supper. It was Friday, and the Blade Sharks had to go to work, so their guests would be by themselves.  
  
"I'll go to the supermarket. There's nothing to eat here" said Tyson.  
  
"What? The fridge's full! We bought enough food to eat for days" said Jordan.  
  
"Yah, well you don't know Tyson. The fridge will be empty by the end of the afternoon. Back where we used to live, there were 4 of them plus I-don't- know-how-many pantries, 6 or 7 I think. And each day we had to fill them again and again." was Kai's explanation, to which the Blade Sharks remained silent, too shocked to say anything.  
  
"Well one thing is sure" announced Jordan, "WE'RE NOT PAYING ALL THE FOOD THAT WILL END UP IN HIS ENDLESS STOMACH!!!!"  
  
"I wouldn't be that confident if I were you" declared Rei, "Tyson's already gone with your wallet."  
  
"WHAAAAAT???????? I'm going to get that @*!~?& pig back!!!" yelled Jordan, storming out of the house. (LF: I told you I'd get revenge Jordan!)  
  
Max cleared his voice, and then said: "I'm going to check out the lake. I'll rent a boat and stay on the quay till tonight."  
  
"I'll go to see what kind of stores there is and I'll maybe catch up with Tyson and Jordan" said Rei.  
  
"Wait, someone has to keep the house and the animals, I've got to go work and God knows what can happen when there's not one around." warned Hinata.  
  
"Okay Rei, thank you for being so nice to do it." Kai said putting his hand on his friend's shoulder.  
  
"What??? I can't stay here with the animals!!! Kai why me?" screamed Rei all freaked out thinking about staying alone in a zoo-like house.  
  
"BYE REI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Kai stepping outside the house, followed closely by Hinata, who closed the door and locked it so Rei wouldn't escape. As they were moving away they heard him knock violently the door.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
"Hahahahaha that was SO mean of us!!!!" Kai was laughing hard at what he just did; he had tears in his eyes.  
  
"TRUE!!! I can't wait to come back home tonight and see him all disheveled by the animals" Hinata was holding her belly and couldn't stop laughing too. When she stopped (after like 6 min or so) she asked "So Kai, what are you going to do?"  
  
"I don't know, first I'll take you to your job, and then I'll probably just wander in the streets, it's been such a long time since I've come here." he said, remembering the great time he was having with his friends when he wasn't popular.  
  
"Yah, when you left, it felt like the house was suddenly empty. I missed you a lot." Hinata looked up at Kai, who was looking far ahead in front of him.  
  
"I missed you too Hinata. I'd often find myself wondering what you guys were doing while I was in a new country, with new people." Kai stared into Hinata's purple orbs.  
  
"Really? Erm... I didn't know that." Hinata was blushing hard, but then she saw the building she was working in and quickly announced "Here we are. Thank you for having accompanied me Kai."  
  
"Oh, no problem." Hinata waved goodbye and then promptly went inside the building. Kai stood there confused, but then he shrugged and made his way towards the quay.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
If you were going in the supermarket, you would see a storm devastating every alley. All the customers and the employees were gathering around the checkouts and were afraid to get any further of the food. They were all quiet and only one voice was audible through all the shop. No need to tell what was the caused of the tornado...  
  
"TYSON KINOMIYA GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" was yelling Jordan.  
  
Tyson was grinning and was filling his dozen shopping baskets with everything he was seeing.  
  
"TYSON I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME SO STOP RUNNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Even if Tyson's stomach is always full, he can run very fast and Jordan couldn't get any nearer to him.  
  
"TYSON I WANT MY CASH BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TYSON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Max was currently renting a boat to have a view of the village from the lake. He always loved water and was thinking about going to swim later. He was trying to start his boat up when he heard a voice behind him.  
  
"Need some help?"  
  
He jumped and then turned around "Kai? You scared me!"  
  
Kai just smiled (LF: I can't make Kai mean and all! I just can't!) and started the boat. Max was about to leave the quay when he looked up and said "Hey Kai, would you like to... huh?" Kai had just left and was heading for the shops! "KAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Huh? What?" Max was running up to him and managed to ask "*pants* Hey, *pants* wh... where are you going? Would you like to *pants* come with me?"  
  
"In your boat? Ok"  
  
When they came back where they left the vehicle, it was already leaving the quay all alone! "Ahhhhh come back here! Don't leave without us!" Kai and Max sprinted till the end of the wooden platform and jumped, trying to get on the boat. Kai succeeded but Max slipped over the hull. He was about to fell in the water when his friend caught his hand and brought him in the boat.  
  
"Wow, thanks Kai. If it wasn't of you, I'd sure be at the bottom of the lake right now!"  
  
"Don't mention it. Now let's head for the middle of the lake."  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
Tyson and Jordan, Max and Kai... Now it's Rei's turn.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH LET ME OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Rei was running away from the sheep that seemed to like him quite much.  
  
"Bah bah bahhh bah bah bahhhhh!" = translation in human language "Rei we love you!"  
  
"Just giving them some cake and they're going crazy! Sugar high sheep! In what house did I get into???"  
  
He ran up the stairs and locked himself in a bedroom, probably Jordan's.  
  
"Ah... They won't follow me here. These sheep are freaks... no wonder they're Hinata's..." Rei stopped when he heard a growling and a splash. "Wh... Who or what's here?" He turned on the light and saw... a whole bunch of foxes and fishes that looked like piranhas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I DON'T wanT TO BE EATEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MARIAH WHERE ARE YOU?????????????????????????????????"  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
~Back to the supermarket~  
  
"TYSON I'LL GET YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU CAN'T RUN AWAY ENDLESSLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jordan was VERY angry right now and he was getting closer to Tyson (when you're mad, you can really run faster!).  
  
Tyson was heading for the checkouts since there were no empty shopping baskets left. "I guest I'll just come back tomorrow. Shish this supermarket is so small! There's nothing to eat!"  
  
He was almost in front of the cashier when Jordan caught his legs and they both fell hard on the floor. "GOT YA!!!!!!!!!!!!" (by the way all the customers had left the store and they were looking at what was going on by the window [being near to Tyson when he's hungry can be very dangerous!])  
  
What Jordan didn't know is that when he caught Tyson he dropped the wallet and it ended right in the cashier's hands. "Quick quick take the cash!" yelled Tyson.  
  
"Okay it will cost... 289.00$. There you go sir."  
  
"NOOOOOO IT WAS MY PAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WANTED TO BUY A WEDDING DRESS FOR MY FOX WITH IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jordan was crying and hitting the floor with his hands and feet (LOL).  
  
Tyson + cashier: -_-"  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
~Back to the lake~  
  
"What a view! It's beautiful!" Max was really enjoying his day, even if Kai wasn't smiling much. "Kai! Don't you think it's nice? Huh? Kai?"  
  
Kai was lost in his thoughts. Max decided to surprise him and hugged him "KAI!!!!!!!" (LF: You know Max always jumps on everybody! It doesn't mean anything else!) Kai was so surprised he pushed Max away. He landed on the remote board and it made a loud crash. "MAX!!!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE??????"  
  
The boat was going very fast now and it was heading straight to a cliff!  
  
"AHHHHH I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!!!!!!!!!!" Max was holding Kai's neck very tightly.  
  
"Okay Max, just stay calm down okay? Now get off me and let me try to control this boat!"  
  
Kai examined the control board and tried to fix it, but when he got his hand near the speed hand-lever, sparkles almost electrocute it.  
  
"Oh shit..."  
  
"What are we going to do now?" Max was really afraid at the idea that he wouldn't eat sugar anymore if the vehicle crashed into the rock.  
  
"I guess there's just one thing left to do. Are you ready Max?" Max nodded even if he was unsure of what Kai wanted to do.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
"Ahh I can't wait to get back home. I wonder if everyone had a nice day." Hinata has just left from her job and was almost home. Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash and screams. "What's that? It's coming from my house!"  
  
She quickly opened the door and entered. What she saw made her face turn white; everything was destroyed; the carpets were ripped, the paintings were on the floor, the furniture was displaced and there was food spread everywhere. "What... What's going on???"  
  
"Hi... Hinata..."  
  
"Rei! What happened?" Rei's clothes were ripped (not everything!), his hair was messy and he wasn't walking straight.  
  
"Your pets... THEY'RE CRAZY!!!"  
  
"Hahahaha. You get used to it after a while. I see they like you quite much."  
  
"Yah, well I hate them!"  
  
Just then the door opened and Jordan and Tyson came in. Tyson was very happy and he was dancing but we couldn't say that for Jordan; his back was curved like an old man and he was panting like he'd run 8 miles. His face was red and he didn't look so happy. He was also carrying a million of grocery bags.  
  
"Hey guys... so you went to the grocery?"  
  
"Yah! But we'll have to go back tomorrow. They really don't have anything to sell back there." Tyson said while he was putting the food in the pantries.  
  
"Tyson... You still owe me my pay!!! YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH IT!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Don't worry Tyson he's always been like that. We're always stealing his money." said Hinata.  
  
"Yah and you shall all pay me back! And... what happened here? It's look like a zoo."  
  
"Rei had a little problem with the animals. They really like him. Do you want to keep the house tomorrow too Rei?"  
  
"Are you crazy??? There's no way I'm staying here a whole day all alone again! I'm sure you planned to do that since the beginning Hinata!"  
  
"Erm... Anyway, we should prepare the supper now." Hinata ordered.  
  
~Later~  
  
"Let's eat! I am so hungry." Tyson announced cheerfully. Everyone was sitting around the table.  
  
"Wait, we must wait Kai and Max. What are they doing? They're late." said Hinata. Kai used to come back later than the others when he was living here, but today he is REALLY late.  
  
"Aww come on no need to let this meal become cold. They'll come sooner or la..." Tyson was stopped by the violent opening of the door. "Huh? K.. Kai? Max?"  
  
Kai and Max were wet from head to toes. Even if the lake was quite far from the house, they were dripping on the floor.  
  
"What happened to you guys?"  
  
"We got into an... accident." answered Max.  
  
"I guess you had your swimming time like you wanted huh Max?" said Kai sarcastically. The only idea he had to save themselves was to jump in the water, but he regretted it right after that because Max can't swim very well and they almost drowned because of that.  
  
"Did your boat brake? How will you pay it back?" asked Jordan.  
  
Everyone looked at him. Hinata put a hand around his shoulders "Jordaaaaan... You will sure help them won't you?"  
  
"Hey leave me alone it's not funny! Take the responsibility of your mistakes!"  
  
"Wow... What happened here?" Kai looked around himself; the house didn't look like this morning.  
  
"Rei likes animals." Hinata laughed.  
  
"Grr... Hey what's the name of your sheep Hinata?" Rei was feeling so humiliated.  
  
"I called them Max. They're sugar high you know."  
  
"Yah I discovered that all by myself!"  
  
Just then the phone rang. "I'll get it!" said Hinata. "Hello? Yah they're here... Oh... Okay... I get it... Okay bye." She hung up and turned to face Jordan and Tyson.  
  
"Hinata? Who was it?" asked Max.  
  
"It was the grocery. They said they don't want to see Tyson and Jordan again in their store. What did you guys do?"  
  
"Erm... We... made a race?" said Jordan, embarrassed.  
  
"Hey guys can we eat now? I'm hungryyyyyyyyyyy!" Tyson pleaded. He couldn't wait anymore.  
  
"Wait... Who's gonna pay for the house?" asked Kai.  
  
"Jordan..."  
  
"STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Hahaha ok ok let's eat!"  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
  
LF: Done! I hoped you liked it! I worked hard.  
  
Jordan: Grr I hate you LF!  
  
LF: Hehe! Sorry everyone I completely forgot to put Kenny in this chapter! Lolz next time!  
  
All the characters except Kenny: You'll pay for what you did to us!  
  
LF: (running away) Ahhhhh why does everyone always want to kill me at the end of every chapter I write?????  
  
Kenny: Not me! Review please! See ya in chapter 8!  
  
HAPPY EASTER TIME EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. The Carnival

TrAnSiTiOnThInGiEtRaNsItIoNtHiNgIeTrAnSiTiOnThInGiE  
  
GOB: I AM SO SORRY... I know my update is very late, but life comes before writing fics! Oh, and to all the WONDERFUL people who have read my other fics (Dangerous Memories & Depth), you will be happy to hear that DM is FINALLY updated! It also contains the first Kai/Akira kiss... as well as the second! And Depth will also be updated sometime this week... hopefully.  
  
Kai: Get on with the thank yous. I don't have all day.  
  
GOB: Yes master...  
  
Kai: rolls eyes  
  
TrAnSiTiOnThInGiEtRaNsItIoNtHiNgIeTrAnSiTiOnThInGiE  
  
Thanks To:   
  
GOB = THANK ME!!!! THANK ME!!! (Can't really say 'thank you' because 'you' is ME!)  
  
peachgirl1608 = Yes! WE ARE CHAOTIC! ALL BOW DOWN!!!  
  
Hiwatari-gurl = You're not the only one who didn't log in for your review... R2R0 and I didn't log in either!  
  
R2R0 = An ever-faithful reviewer! By the way, add me to your MSN! I can give you exclusive sneak peaks! (I want people to chat with...)  
  
kazeilla = Kai is nice! Nice voice... nice body... nice hair...   
  
Spotstar = Encourage??? Is that a new invention??? COOL!  
  
Kai-n-rei-4eva = SUGAR-HIGH-SHEEP!!! SHS! SHS!  
  
serena-loves-anime = Serena loves anime? What a co-inky-dink! So do I!  
  
TrAnSiTiOnThInGiEtRaNsItIoNtHiNgIeTrAnSiTiOnThInGiE  
  
DEDICATION: THANK YOU MARY FOR ALL YOUR HELP!!!  
  
GOB: BTW, like my new transition thingie? (  
  
EVERYONE: GET ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!  
  
TrAnSiTiOnThInGiEtRaNsItIoNtHiNgIeTrAnSiTiOnThInGiE  
  
"YAY!!!" Tyson yelled as he raced into the dining room, "FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!"  
  
Everyone else just ignored the cap-wearing boy, and took their seats around the ginormous dining table, and proceeded to chow down.  
  
"So, what do you guys want to do tomorrow?" Jordan asked, while chewing his corn thoughtfully.  
  
"Eww, gross." A girl with pigtails said, "Close your mouth J." Jordan smirked and started opening his mouth even wider until Kai whacked him over the head with a plate.  
  
"Hey, guys, guess what?" Max said cheerfully.  
  
"What?" Rei asked, taking another bite of chicken.  
  
"There's a carnival tomorrow! I say it could do with some serious checking out!"  
  
"Who else wants to go to the carnival?" Kenny asked, and as it turned out, only the Bladebreakers, Jordan and Hinata agreed...  
  
Well, Kai was all against it, but he will be getting dragged along because I am the all-powerful author and say so.  
  
TrAnSiTiOnThInGiEtRaNsItIoNtHiNgIeTrAnSiTiOnThInGiE  
  
The Next Day Otherwise Known As 'Tomorrow' Or Today Seeing As Tomorrow Is Now Today Because It Is Now The Next Day  
  
"WE'RE OFF TO SEE THE CARNIVAL! THE WONDERFUL CARNIVAL OF... UHHH..." Max stopped, trying to think of what to add next...  
  
"THE WONDERFUL CARNIVAL OF HERE!!!!" Max suddenly yelled cheerfully, as he and Tyson took up the chant;  
  
"WE'RE OFF TO SEE THE CARNIVAL! THE WONDERFUL CARNIVAL OF HERE! WE'RE OFF TO SEE THE CARNIVAL! THE WONDERFUL CARNIVAL OF HERE! WE'RE OFF TO SEE THE CARNIVAL! THE WONDERFUL CARNIVAL OF HERE! WE'RE OFF TO SEE THE CARNIVAL! THE WONDERFUL CARNIVAL OF HERE! WE'RE OFF TO SEE THE CARNIVAL! THE WONDERFUL CARNIVAL OF HERE! WE'RE OFF TO SEE THE CARNIVAL! THE WONDERFUL CARNIVAL OF HERE! WE'RE OFF TO SEE THE CARNIVAL! THE WONDERFUL CARNIVAL OF HERE! WE'RE OFF TO SEE THE CARNIVAL! THE WONDERFUL CARNIVAL OF HERE! WE'RE OFF TO SEE THE CARNIVAL! THE WONDERFUL CARNIVAL OF HERE! WE'RE OFF TO SEE THE CARNIVAL! THE WONDERFUL CARNIVAL OF HERE! WE'RE OFF TO SEE THE CARNIVAL! THE WONDERFUL CARNIVAL OF HERE! WE'RE OFF TO SEE THE CARNIVAL! THE WONDERFUL CARNIVAL OF HERE! WE'RE OFF TO SEE THE CARNIVAL! THE WONDERFUL CARNIVAL OF HERE! WE'RE OFF TO SEE THE CARNIVAL! THE WONDERFUL CARNIVAL OF HERE! WE'RE OFF TO SEE THE CARNIVAL! THE WONDERFUL CARNIVAL OF HERE! WE'RE OFF TO SEE THE CARNIVAL! THE WONDERFUL CARNIVAL OF HERE! WE'RE OFF TO SEE THE CARNIVAL! THE WONDERFUL CARNIVAL OF HERE! WE'RE OFF TO SEE THE CARNIVAL! THE WONDERFUL CARNIVAL OF HERE! WE'RE OFF TO SEE THE CARNIVAL! THE WONDERFUL CARNIVAL OF HERE! WE'RE OFF TO SEE THE CARNIVAL! THE WONDERFUL CARNIVAL OF HERE! WE'RE OFF TO SEE THE CARNIVAL! THE WONDERFUL CARNIVAL OF HERE! WE'RE OFF TO SEE THE CARNIVAL! THE WONDERFUL CARNIVAL OF HERE! WE'RE OFF TO SEE THE CARNIVAL! THE WONDERFUL CARNIVAL OF HERE! WE'RE OFF TO SEE THE CARNIVAL! THE WONDERFUL CARNIVAL OF HERE! WE'RE OFF TO SEE THE CARNIVAL! THE WONDERFUL CARNIVAL OF HERE! WE'RE OFF TO SEE THE CARNIVAL! THE WONDERFUL CARNIVAL OF HERE! WE'RE OFF TO SEE THE CARNIVAL! THE WONDERFUL CARNIVAL OF HERE! WE'RE OFF TO SEE THE CARNIVAL! THE WONDERFUL CARNIVAL OF HERE! WE'RE OFF TO SEE THE CARNIVAL! THE WONDERFUL CARNIVAL OF HERE! WE'RE OFF TO SEE THE CARNIVAL! THE WONDERFUL CARNIVAL OF HERE! WE'RE OFF TO SEE THE CARNIVAL! THE WONDERFUL CARNIVAL OF HERE! WE'RE OFF TO SEE THE CARNIVAL! THE WONDERFUL CARNIVAL OF HERE!"  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CRASH"  
  
Everyone watched as Tyson and Max sailed through the air and landed with a large crash in the woodpile.  
  
They hadn't even made their way out of the mini-mansion before Max and Tyson had gotten on everybody's nerves. Finally, having enough, Kai cut them off with two swift uppercuts that sent them flying. Of course, he didn't hurt them, this was more like a warning. Next time though.... Well, let's just say he was making NO promises.  
  
"Kai! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?" Tyson yelled as soon as he got up, rushing towards the older boy, and staring up, directly into Kai's eyes, glaring at him.  
  
"For being stupid." Kai said bluntly, before easily sidestepping the younger teen, and continuing on his way to the carnival. The others, along with a slightly perturbed Max and a very pissed-off Tyson, soon followed him.  
  
TrAnSiTiOnThInGiEtRaNsItIoNtHiNgIeTrAnSiTiOnThInGiE  
  
"All right, we're here, so now what?" Jordan asked, glancing around. The carnival had a huge ride section, an even bigger games section, and a huge food court...  
  
"YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Tyson suddenly blurred past everyone and made his way to the food court as if his life depended on it.  
  
"Umm... Tyson, wait up!" Kenny yelled as he ran, though not fast, after Tyson.  
  
As they progressed, Jordan and Rei decided to hit the rides, while Hinata decided to try some of the games.  
  
Kai was all set to disappear and hide out in a dark corer until they could go home, but unfortunately (for him), Hinata had other ideas...  
  
"Come on Blue Boy. You're gonna help me win prizes!" Hinata said cheerfully as she grabbed Kai's arm and pulled him along. Of course, Kai just rolled his eyes, yanked his arm out of her grip, and said,  
  
"No."  
  
Hinata didn't like that answer...  
  
So she muttered something under her breath to Kai, which caused him to glare, before shuddering and saying,  
  
"Ten minutes."  
  
TrAnSiTiOnThInGiEtRaNsItIoNtHiNgIeTrAnSiTiOnThInGiE  
  
GOB: I'm really, really sorry about the short, crappy chapter, but I just can't bring myself to write any humor right now. My life's taking a turn for the worst and all I really want to do is try to figure things out. Maybe writing a new, angst-filled chapter of Depth will help. Gomen... But I really don't want to force myself to do something I love. I've already forced myself to do so much, even stuff I used to love.  
  
Leave a review if you want to, though I don't blame you if you don't. this chapter is complete crap. 


End file.
